The present invention relates to a data recovery device and a method thereof, especially to a data recovery device and a method thereof for processing television signals.
There are various types of the Vertical Blanking Interval (VBI) signal of television signals such as Closed Caption, Video Programming System, Widescreen Signaling, Copy Generation Management System or Teletext, etc. Due to the varieties of VBI signal, the VBI signal includes a reference component such as framing code for video devices to recognize the type of VBI signal for processing by means of a reference level.
However, most of video devices decide the type of the VBI signals by a fixed reference level. During the transmission process, the VBI signals are easily influenced by external interference. Thus if the video devices uses the predetermining fixed reference level, the types of television signals cannot be checked correctly.